


Your Silent Tears

by starksparkr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Merry Christmas, have some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparkr/pseuds/starksparkr
Summary: The snowflakes fall onto the tombstones in the dark silence of the night. Peter is used to the silence; it’s peaceful and almost soothing.





	Your Silent Tears

_“In this world you tried_

_N_ _ot leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life._

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're OK._

_R_ _eminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go on._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories I see your smile._

_All the memories I hold dear._

_Darling, you know I will love you_

_'_ _Til the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories.” –_ Within Temptation, _Memories_

* * *

 

            The snowflakes fall onto the tombstones in the dark silence of the night. Peter is used to the silence; it’s peaceful and almost soothing. The snow crunches under his feet, and he’s chilled to the bone. It’s Christmas Eve, and he has just gotten off his nightly patrols.

            He finds the tombstone by pure instinct, and his fingers graze the inscription: _Anthony Edward Stark. Born May 29 1970. Died August 10, 2020. Loving father, husband, and mentor._

“Hi, Mr. Stark,” he says softly, removing his mask. “I know what you’re going to say, that I shouldn’t be here. It’s Christmas Eve, and I should be helping May with the preparations for tomorrow.” He chuckles to himself. “It’s not the same without you. It hasn’t been ever since you left.” Tears burn in his eyes and spill over, freezing upon his cheeks. He quickly wipes them away, taking a shaky breath. It’s been a year since Tony succumbed to the radiation from his arc reactor, and the wound left behind is still raw and bleeding.

            “I got my acceptance letter from MIT a few days ago,” he continues. “I start after Christmas break. Ned’s going to Harvard, and MJ is going Oxford for her art degree. I wish you were here, Mr. Stark. Nothing’s been the same without you.”

He remembers being in the hospital room with Tony as Pepper gave birth to their daughter Aurora. He remembers Tony cheering him on during graduation. He remembers Tony and May encouraging him to apply to MIT, telling him that he could do it—and each memory hurts more than the last.

 “Pepper started the Tony Stark Foundation… she wants to help others fight cancer. The same kind of cancer that you—” A ragged sob breaks free of his chest. “I can’t do this without you. Mr. Stark, I can’t. I can’t, okay?” He runs a hand through his hair. “I’ve kept my promise to you. I will always be there for Aurora.” He runs his fingers across the tombstone once again.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark.”

 

FIN.

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, folks!


End file.
